


i can think of something better

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: "Miller,” Monty said. “If we pretend that we’re dating we get 40% off of a retreat into the mountains. What are you not getting here?”That. That was exactly what Miller was not getting.---fic giveaway for faatimah!!! hope you like it, babe! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hayley Kiyoko's Sleepover  
> (you wanna be friends forever / I can think of something better) 
> 
> enjoy!

Miller startled awake when Monty slammed down the pamphlet on the table in front of him. To be fair, Miller really shouldn’t have fallen asleep at the library, but midterms were kicking his ass. He wasn’t getting much sleep due to all of the papers that he had to write and he wasn’t getting any of his papers done because he wasn’t sleeping.

“What do you want?” Miller murmured.

Monty nudged the pamphlet a little closer and Miller blinked hard so his eyes could focus on the words. “I found this on Clarke’s kitchen table,” Monty said. Miller reached out and grabbed the pamphlet, pulling it closer so he didn’t have to squint at the tiny letters.

It took Miller a minute to realize what he was looking at, but soon it processed. It was something about a retreat to some resort in the mountains, but advertised was their special discount for couples.

“Clarke and Bellamy have been dating for like, two months now,” Miller reminded him, returning the pamphlet. “It’s not news, Monty.”

“No, no, no, no,” Monty said, shaking his head. He pushed the paper back in Miller’s direction. “You’re missing. The point.” Miller frowned and squinted, looking down at the pamphlet again. He waited for Monty to elaborate. “ _Couples discount_ ,” Monty said. Miller rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. “ _Miller_ ,” Monty said. “If we pretend that we’re dating we get 40% off of a retreat _into the mountains_. What are you not getting here?”

That. That was exactly what Miller was not getting.  

Monty sighed dramatically and lowered himself into the chair next to Miller. “Spring break is like, two weeks away,” he said. “You don’t have plans. I don’t have plans. Bellamy and Clarke are going to the mountains.” He popped his shoulder into a shrug. “It’ll be more fun if all four of us are there. And it’ll be cheaper if we register as a couple.”

Miller frowned at him, reaching out for the pamphlet again. On the inside was a list of all of the fun couple activities they could do together.

Massages. Spa days. Dinner dates. Movie nights.

Miller looked up at him. “I just want you to have a great spring break,” Monty said before Miller could get out any words. “You’re always in the library _working_. You need a break!”

“I’d settle for just a _good_ spring break,” Miller murmured.

“Miller,” Monty whined. “C’mon!” Miller opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure where to start, before Monty laughed. “Miller. 40% off a week in the mountains. Come _on_.”

“No but,” Miller shook his head, gesturing to the paper, _again_. “40% off a week in the mountains only if we register as a couple.”

Monty cocked his head to the side. “Am I not boyfriend worthy?” Miller’s mouth went a little dry, and Monty laughed again. And oh God, oh no, this could not be happening.

* * *

 **From Miller**    
Problem. Emergency.  
Please respond. Help   
me.

 **From Bellamy** **  
**??? What’s wrong??

 **From Miller** **  
** Monty found the retreat  
thing Clarke left on her  
counter and wants me  
and him to register together  
and go as a couple so  
we can get the discount.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** LMFAO

 **From Bellamy** **  
** That was rude of me. I’m  
sorry. But I’m LAUGHING.

 **From Miller** **  
** Dude I fucking HATE you

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Oh my God this is amazing

 **From Miller** **  
** You’re the worst fucking  
friend I have ever had

 **From Bellamy** **  
** You’re sooo in love with  
Monty this is amazing. Please  
tell me you said yes to  
this ridiculous idea? Please.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Please.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** PLEASE.

 **From Miller** **  
** See you on the slopes,  
asshole.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** YES

* * *

The two weeks between asking Clarke and Bellamy if it was cool if they crashed their romantic getaway, Monty booking the trip for the two of them, and actually going to the trip happened to fly by faster than Miller was prepared for. He had to sit in front of a mirror and coach himself on not being a fucking idiot, because too much time around Monty tended to result in his brain going a little fuzzy.

Due to the way the last day of classes working out, Clarke and Miller ended up driving to the resort together while Bellamy and Monty left earlier in the morning. Miller was driving and Clarke was hooked up to the aux cord, playing something from Spotify that made Miller’s ears hurt, when she suddenly turned the volume down.

“So,” she said. There was something in her voice that Miller didn’t like. He’d known Clarke since they were kids. They grew up down the fucking street from one another. He knew this _so_. “I was talking to Bellamy the other day.”

“Considering you’re dating,” Miller returned, “I’d expect you talk to him most days.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Where’re you going with this?”

“You can’t get mad at him,” Clarke said. Miller’s chest felt hot. He gripped the steering wheel and narrowed his eyes slightly, focusing on the road. “Because he didn’t say anything until I lied and said that I already knew.” There were only like, two things this could be about. And Miller was pretty sure he knew which. “I mean we’ve been friends forever so you _should_ have told me. But instead I had to figure it out like fucking Nancy Drew or something.”

Miller kept his mouth shut. Clarke kept talking.

“Still I’ve seen you fawning over like, at least dozens of people in your life, so I know how you do it. It’s easy to see once you _know_ how it’s done. The Miller Pine. I could trademark that. Or you could, considering you’re Miller and I’m not. And--anyway, I know you’re into Monty.”

“I fucking hate you,” Miller said.

Clarke laughed. “You wouldn’t have agreed to go on a couple’s retreat with anyone else, Miller. Don’t sound so shocked that I figured it out.”

“Like,” Miller huffed, “I _really_ hate you.”

“It’s not like I _said_ anything to him,” Clarke insisted.

“He’s your best friend,” Miller grit out. “Of course you have.”

“But I’ve known you longer.”

“That doesn’t feel like a valid reason to not tell your best friend things.”

“And I’ve been guessing so for a while anyway,” Clarke carried on. “But that’s--listen,” she said, turning to him. “Bellamy and I think you should go for it.”

Miller didn’t dare even look at her from the corner of his eyes. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Why are you telling me to go for it?” he tossed back.

“Because like you said, Monty’s my best friend. And you’re also my friend. And I’ve seen you in a relationship before and I know you’ll treat him right. And he deserves that. And you _like him_.” Bellamy and Clarke getting together was the worst thing to ever happen to Miller. They do shit like this, teaming up on him to ruin his life. “So go for it,” Clarke said.

“ _No_ ,” he said again.

Because maybe he did like Monty. (And maybe that wasn’t a maybe.) But Monty didn’t like him, and Miller wasn’t going to make things awkward. They were about to share a bed for a week, okay? And if they went to any of those weird couple things that were advertised in the pamphlet, they were going to be in a lot of Romantic Situations. Only they weren’t dating. So the awkwardness, that would be a thing. Especially if Miller had this like, grand confession that Bellamy and Clarke were pushing for. Especially if Monty didn’t feel the same.

Which he didn’t. Because Monty wore his heart on his sleeve.

When Monty liked Harper years ago, back before they dated, it was incredibly obvious. He was always smiling around her and making extra time for her and flirting and God, fuck, it was _obvious_ , okay? He was happier than usual and brighter than usual and when they got together, it made sense. Monty was like that with everyone he liked. Touchy-feely and nervous and giggly and couldn’t maintain eye contact without blushing. And he wasn’t like that with Miller.

They were strictly friends. And Miller accepted that. It sucked, but he accepted that.

“Well,” Clarke said, turning up the volume again. “I tried.”

\--

Bellamy and Monty met them at the entrance of the Mount Weather Ski and Resort when Clarke and Miller arrived, and it was so domestic that Miller wanted to die. Monty was laughing about something with Bellamy as they approached and Miller’s mind immediately wondered if Bellamy said something about Miller and feelings when he overheard Monty mention Octavia’s new dog.

This week was going to be unbelievably stressful. Why did Miller do this to himself?

“Drive okay?” Bellamy asked, reaching for Clarke’s bag and meeting her halfway for a kiss when they were close enough.

“Miller’s a grump,” Clarke answered.

“What else is new?” Bellamy teased.

“We’re all checked in,” Monty said, leading them into the resort. The place was huge. And beautiful. And the mountains around them were just as breathtaking. “Just down the hall from one another,” Monty said.

“Hopefully the walls are thick,” Miller muttered.

Bellamy snorted. “Why?” he asked. “Looking to have some fun this week, Miller?”

“Ha-ha,” Monty answered before Miller could. His nonchalance about the whole thing was both helpful and heartbreaking at the same time. “Miller and I will be watching lots of infomercials and drinking wine while you two have your fun.”

“Hmm,” Bellamy said. The way he said it reminded him of Clarke’s _so_ in the car.

“What?” Monty asked.

“Well…” Bellamy trailed off with a little shrug. “Miller’s old boyfriends always called him Nate.”

“We’re not _actually_ dating,” Monty pointed out.

“Authenticity is important,” Clarke said with a huff, looking affronted. “What if someone questions you?”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Miller grit out.

“I mean, I can call you Nate,” Monty said at once, and Miller’s heart felt heavy in his chest. This week was going to be a fucking struggle as it was, having to share a room with Monty and see him in those soft intimate moments like before the fucking sun was up. He didn’t need Monty to start calling him Nate too, okay? It was too gentle and too pure and too much. “Really.”

“You don’t have to,” Miller said, twisting to address Monty rather than all three of his friends. “Seriously, Monty. It’s not like the hotel staff’s going to know.”

“Nate sounds nice,” Monty said with a smile that was too innocent for Miller to reprimand again. Miller was just going to have to punch Bellamy later. For again, being the worst. “Why don’t we all call you that?”

“It’s pretty intimate,” Clarke chimed in, “don’t you think?”

“Not if everyone said it,” Monty said with a frown.

Clarke nodded. “That’s the point.”

“What floor are we on?” Miller asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Thankfully they grant him this small mercy and answered him as they climbed onto the elevator. They were both on the eighth floor and had magnificent views. Everyone agreed to meet up for dinner that night in a few hours, giving Miller and Clarke a chance to stretch their legs after their long drive before sitting down for a while again.

Clarke and Bellamy’s room was closer to the elevator so they swiped in first, leaving Miller and Monty alone as they strode down the hall. “Your ride was okay, though?” Monty asked, swiping into their room. “Besides like, general grumpiness?”

Miller dropped his bag on the ground when they got inside. “Clarke gets under my skin,” he muttered. Monty laughed. “I’ve known her too long is all.”

“Which is hilarious to me,” Monty said. He lowered himself to the edge of the bed with a dopey grin. “Were you like, kids together? Are there pictures of baby Clarke and baby Miller together?”

Miller rolled his eyes but Monty looked so cute, legs crossed underneath him as he eagerly awaited an answer. So he couldn’t help but say, “Maybe.”

“Oh, hell yes. I want to see them.”

“No,” Miller said.

“Please. I’m your fake boyfriend for the week. Fake boyfriends share things, like childhood photos.”

Miller tipped his head in fake consideration for a moment. “No,” he said again.

Monty’s laugh made him want to change his mind.

* * *

Monty was a genius.

Planning to come on this retreat with Clarke and Bellamy and Miller was going to be a freaking blast. He loved spending time with his friends, and he knew how stressed Miller was in terms of classes seeing as it was his senior year and he’d be graduating in a few months, so it was nice watching the tension slowly easing from his shoulders.

He didn’t mind that they had to register as a couple to get a discount, and Miller didn’t seem to really mind either which was nice. Because in the end, it wasn’t really about that. It was just about saving money and getting to hang out with people he loved and making sure Miller didn’t die because of his stress levels.

Miller claimed the right side of the bed that night so Monty took the left, and it wasn’t awkward once the lights were out.

When Monty woke up in the morning, Miller was already in the bathroom. Monty rolled over and fumbled for his phone, checking his apps while he waited for Miller to get out of the shower.

 **From Jasper** **  
** how’s your weird romantic  
get away?

 **From Monty** **  
** not weird and not romantic  
but thanks for checking in

 **From Jasper** **  
** keep me updated pls

 **From Monty** **  
** what am i keeping you  
updated about exactly?

 **From Jasper** **  
** maya and i have a bet

 **From Monty** **  
** uhhh about what?

“Oh good, you’re up,” Miller said. Monty clicked off his phone and sat up in bed. “Still up for skiing this morning?”

Monty rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands. “I don’t know how to ski,” Monty said, “but absolutely!” When his vision cleared and the sleep was out of his eyes, Monty paused.

Miller was shirtless.

Like, he just got out of the shower, so that was valid. Shirtless and wet. Definitely a valid reason to be shirtless. And like, alright, Monty had definitely seen Miller shirtless before. But Monty tended to always be blown away in those shirtless moments too. Monty had _eyes_. He didn’t have to be into Miller to know, objectively, that Miller was a babe. And right now was one of those moments, Monty being casually blown away by the fact that Nathan Miller was so good looking and sculpted and generally wow.

“I’m gonna shower really quick first,” Monty said, hopping from bed and hurrying off toward the bathroom. “Ten minutes!”

* * *

Monty was really not good at skiing. It was really adorable. It was really, really adorable.

Currently he was sitting in the snow, pouting, while Miller laughed into his gloves. “Come on,” the instructor said, a tall redheaded woman offering her hand to Monty. “Maybe your boyfriend can give you some tips!” Monty gave a pathetic, pouty look that made Miller laugh again.

“Yeah, Miller,” Clarke heckled from where she was stationed a few yards away. “Give your boyfriend some tips!”

“You first, Griffin,” Miller called back. Because Bellamy was just as awful at skiing as Monty was, currently slipping and sliding all around the snow. Mount Weather Ski and Resort had their own slopes with fake snow, currently crowded with couples. “C’mere,” Miller murmured, crouching down to Monty to help him up.

Monty clung to him, slipping just as much as Bellamy was. “This is annoyingly difficult,” he huffed, wrapping his arms around Miller to keep steady. “What the _heck_ how are you still _standing_?”

Miller wrapped his arm around Monty’s back to try and help him stop from falling again. “It’s not that hard,” he said.

“I hate you.”

Clarke laughed from where she was helping Bellamy up. “We used to do family vacations together,” Clarke called over her shoulder to Monty. “More than once ended up at a ski resort.”

Monty turned to Miller and poked him hard. “I need _photos_.”

“ _No_ , Monty,” he huffed.

“Wells would be there too,” Clarke carried on, finally getting Bellamy to stand upright. “Those were good times!”

“They were,” Miller agreed emphatically. “Because you suck at skiing and I always beat you to the bottom.”

Clarke scoffed, turning so quickly that Bellamy slipped again and ended up collapsing back to the ground with a grunt. “Is that a challenge?” she asked.

“Ooh, yes,” Monty hummed, squeezing Miller just a little. “Can I get in on this?”

Miller dipped his head to look at Monty. In the morning light his eyes were shining, and snow had gotten in his hair leaving it plastered to his forehead, sticking out in all directions from under his hat. He was smiling so warmly that it cut straight to Miller’s core.

“You clearly are not good at skiing,” Miller said gently. “How do you anticipate to ‘get in on this’?”

“If Clarke beats you to the bottom,” Monty said, “obviously I get baby Miller photos.”

Moments like this with Monty were both excellent and frustrating. Excellent because they reminded Miller what it was like to be with someone he loved, someone who could make him smile and laugh. Frustrating because he wasn’t with him.

“And while I do all the hard work you’ll be…”

“With Bellamy,” Monty said, gesturing to where Bellamy had clearly given up, his legs sprawled out as he laid on his back in the snow looking up at the sky. “Inside. Where it’s warm. Not breaking our bones.”

“I like that plan,” Bellamy called without looking up. “I like that plan a lot.”

* * *

After getting out of all of their ski gear, Monty and Bellamy settled back inside the resort where they could see the slopes. Clarke had on a dizzyingly bright pink hat so it was easier for them to spot her and Miller from a distance (though to be fair, still a bit of a challenge). Monty didn’t mind that he couldn’t ski. He wasn’t a very physically active person. And while his hand-eye coordination was great for things like computers, it was less helpful in terms of sports.

“I used to think that you and Clarke were stupidly competitive,” Monty said, settling down with his laptop to get some work done. “But clearly I was wrong. It’s Clarke and Miller.”

Bellamy laughed. “It’s a different sort of competitive,” he explained. “They’re like, best friends. But refuse to admit it. Which is good, considering Miller’s _my_ best friend and not hers and she can suck it up.”

“A relationship that thrives on one-upping each other. Amazing.”

Bellamy laughed again sounding so, so happy, and Monty couldn’t wipe his smile from his face. It was even better when Bellamy, _sounding_ happy said, “I’m really happy.” Monty sunk down onto the couch feeling warm. “I’m glad that you and Miller could come,” he said.

“Me too,” Monty admitted.

“Even though they’re both much better than skiing at us,” he said. “But this way I don’t have to do it.”

“We’re better at other things. Like sitting on this couch.”

“Clarke’s tried teaching me a few times but I’m just inept,” Bellamy said. “Maybe you’ll have better luck with Miller, though. In terms of teaching.”

Monty laughed. “We’re not actually dating, Bellamy. I don’t need him to like, lovingly wrap his arms around me as he takes me down the kiddie slope.”

“That’s not really how skiing works,” Bellamy said, “but I really enjoy the mental image I just got from that, so thanks.” Bellamy nudged him gently. “But Miller actually is a good teacher. I think you’d have fun.”

Monty decided to consider it.

 **From Miller** **  
** Hate to be the bearer of  
bad news, but there will  
be no Baby Miller pictures  
in your near future

 **From Monty** **  
** how pissed is clarke?

 **From Miller** **  
** Incredibly. It’s amazing.  
Thank God I’m so good  
at skiing.

 **From Monty** **  
** humble, too!

 **From Miller** **  
** Shush.

“Miller?” Bellamy asked, catching sight of Monty’s smile. “He won, didn’t he?” Monty dipped his head into a nod, still smiling, and Bellamy let out a long low whistle. “Clarke’s gonna be pissed. Good thing we’re far away, safe and inside.”

Monty laughed. “Good thing,” he agreed.

* * *

Their first real night at the retreat wasn’t anything special. The staff gave all four of them champagne and they drank it by the fire, celebrating friendship. It wasn’t until Clarke fell asleep against Bellamy’s arm, forcing him to wake her up and lead them back to their room, did Monty consider that Miller must be tired too.

His eyes were starting to droop but there was a smile on his face, something small and soft that Monty was incredibly fond of. “Bed?” Monty asked. Miller tipped his head as though just remembering that Monty was there and then ducked, fighting off his growing smile. Monty laughed. “What’re you thinking about?” he asked gently, but Miller shook his head.

“Nothing,” he answered. He wasn’t drunk, he couldn’t be after just a glass and a half of champagne, but the alcohol and the skiing from earlier in the day must be smoothing down his rough edges. “Bed,” Miller finally agreed.

They left their glasses by the bar before heading back to their own room. Monty climbed into bed first, Miller second, and they went to sleep with soft goodnights on their lips.

* * *

Monty woke up surprised at how comfortable he was. He typically didn’t like sharing beds with people, even though he knew he’d be sharing with Miller this week. It wasn’t anything about personal space, it was just that when two bodies were in bed together there tended to be too much heat, and Monty overheated pretty quickly. That’s what used to happen all the time when Monty would share beds with his partners.

But he wasn’t too warm this morning, he was _comfortable_. He shifted a little and was further surprised at the fact that he wasn’t overheating because Miller’s arm was draped over his hips to pull him close.

“Miller?” Monty murmured, easing closer. Miller startled awake at the sound of Monty’s voice, pushing away from him at once, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. “Hey,” Monty said with a laugh.

“Sorry,” Miller rasped. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. “It’s been awhile since I shared a bed with someone.”

“It’s okay,” Monty said, again with a breath of a laugh. Miller didn’t look back at Monty, hanging over the edge of the mattress. There was a beat of silence and Monty wanted to convince him that it was okay, that their closeness didn’t bother him. So he said, “It was nice.”

Miller practically lept out of bed, starting for the bathroom. “I’m going to shower,” he said.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Monty said, sinking back into the warm spot that Miller’s left.

The bathroom door closed with a click.

* * *

The first event of the day was Clarke’s idea. She insisted that it would be fun and while Miller disagreed, at least it would help him maybe get over Monty.

It was Couple’s Trivia.

Monty was all for it, as he thought it would be funny, and Miller braved a smile as they talked about it on the way to the room. If anything, at least Miller would know by the end of the session that Monty doesn’t actually know anything about him, thus confirming the fact that there’s no hope for them as a couple.

Or it would backfire and make Miller want something more.

Either way, it was sure to suck.

“Okay,” Monty said, settling into the seat across from Miller. There were a few other couples there too, mostly older, probably looking to pass the time. He leaned across the table. “If we beat Bellamy and Clarke,” Monty said, “then you have to show me Baby Miller photos.”

“ _No_ ,” Miller huffed.

Bellamy smirked. “You think that you could beat _us_?” he asked, gesturing between him and Clarke where Clarke was also smirking. They were horrible. The two of them getting together was the worst.

Monty kicked Miller under the table. “They’re mocking us.”

“That’s a horrible bet,” Miller said, ignoring both Bellamy and Clarke’s satisfied looks.

“It’s a perfectly fine bet,” Monty said. “ _Please_. What are the odds anyway?” Miller wasn’t sure. Monty pouted. “Please!”

“Fine,” Miller muttered. “If we somehow, miraculously beat Bellamy and Clarke, then I’ll show you _Baby Miller_ photos.”

“Hell yes.” Monty pointed at Clarke, then at Bellamy. “You guys are going down.”

* * *

It was close.

How could it have been that fucking close?

Why did Monty _know_ so many things about Miller? Favorite color. Favorite band. Favorite brand of beer. Favorite TV show. Ocean or mountains. Moon or stars. Sunrise or sunset. Monty just kept fucking checking them off.

When it was Miller’s turn to start writing down things about Monty he was stuck wondering if he should lie to make it seem like he didn’t know as much as he did.

But when Miller would turn over the whiteboard that he was scribbling on, responding to the question that the host asked, and Monty’s eyes would glisten as Miller got things right, it might’ve been worth it.

Bellamy and Clarke won, obviously. Because they were _actually_ dating. And thank God. Because Monty didn’t need photos of Miller as a child. But _fuck_ it was close.

Monty nudged him with his elbow as they walked out of the conference room the event was held in. “When did we learn so much about each other?” Monty asked with a smile.

 _I’ve always been paying attention_ , Miller thought. He’d watched, again and again, as Monty avoided certain sales at the grocery store so he could get Lucky Charms again. He’d listen to what songs Monty would skip on car rides and which ones he’d let play through. He’d gone to the movies with Monty to see show after show, listening on the drive home as to what he liked about it and what he didn’t.

Miller had _always_ been paying attention.

“I think you got lucky,” Miller said, needing that to be the truth rather than Monty knowing fact after fact about Miller.

“Pshhh.” Monty shook his head. “Don’t kid yourself, Miller. The only ones I had to guess on are the ones I got wrong. Like your favorite Harry Potter _character_.”

“Draco didn’t get the redemption arc he deserved,” Miller muttered.

Monty laughed. “Sure, sure.” He nudged Miller again. “I know you better than you think,” he said.

Miller’s heart felt like stone. “I guess so.”

* * *

 

The rest of the day had been spent switching between the pool and the hot tub. It was lazy and wonderful and Miller got to finish a book he was reading for fun for the first time in months. From there they broke off for a bit, but they had plans to meet up again later for some local wine tour or something that Mount Weather was hosting in a conference room.

Miller had prepared himself for most things related to this couple’s retreat. He prepared himself for the bed sharing, and he prepared himself for seeing Monty in this soft intimate early morning moments, and he prepared himself for candlelit dinners, and he prepared himself for the devastating ache that rested in the pit of his stomach.

He did not, however, prepare himself for this.

There was a scoff.

Miller had had enough boyfriends to know _the scoff_. It happened when he and his partners would walk down the street holding hands. It happened when he’d greet them with a quick kiss. It would happen when people who didn’t like boys loving boys happened to see a boy loving a boy.

He tuned it out. They were sitting in a lounge area near the pool, waiting for Bellamy and Clarke to finish one of the weird couple session that they’d signed up for, Monty with his head propped against Miller’s shoulder sleepily, when the scoff came. It pissed him off, but he was used to it. Miller was on vacation, for the love of God. He didn’t want to start a fucking fight.

“Not surprising,” the man muttered.

Monty, however, was on high alert. He spun to face the man at once, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned downward. “What?” Monty asked.

Miller reached out for him, his fingers carefully circling Monty’s wrist. “Don’t,” he said gently. At one time in his life Miller would’ve gotten angry about _the scoff_. But he was older now. People couldn’t take away this part of him, the part that loves men _so much_.

“Nothing,” the man responded shortly. He was part of the staff, as indicated by his hideous polo shirt and shining bronze name tag. “Just another two guys pretending to be gay for a discount.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Miller said again, his voice a little sharper than before. He was here to relax, not to fight poolboys.

“I’m sorry,” Monty said loudly, clearly not sorry of the sharp edge in his voice, “but do you have a problem with me and my _boyfriend_?”

The man held his gaze, narrowing his eyes slightly. “No,” he said.

Monty twined his fingers with Miller’s and squeezed. “Good.”

“You’d really stoop so low to pretend to be gay for a discount, though?”

Monty’s voice shook, “No one here’s pretending!”  

Monty looked toward Miller almost desperately, hurt and anger written on his face. Miller was used to people being shitty, but maybe Monty wasn’t. He looked stunned and slightly broken. “Just forget about it,” Miller murmured to him.

“Nate,” Monty said. He sounded wrecked.

“Hey,” Miller dropped his voice. “People suck. That’s not news.”

“But--”

“What,” the staff member said. “Gonna go cry about it, lady boy?”

Monty’s lips parted in surprise and Miller found himself on his feet, the anger he’d been holding back erupting out of him without anything to hold it back. “No one fucking asked for your opinion,” he snapped at the man. “No one even wants to hear your voice. So the fact that you keep talking and inserting yourself into a conversation you weren’t even invited into is pathetic.”

“I’m not sure what’s worse,” the man said, folding towels lazily. “You two pretending to be together to get a discount, or if you’re really gay.”

Before Miller could lunge forward Monty stood too, tugging Miller toward him forcefully.

Monty kissed him.

For a moment, everything in the world felt distant. It was just Miller and Monty and this one, soft moment between them. It was just Monty’s lips warm and firm against his own. It was just the feeling of getting exactly what you wanted only to have it ripped from you in the moment that followed.

Miller kept his eyes shut. Monty rested his forehead against his own. “It’s bullshit,” he said loudly, a bit of a growl to his voice, “for anyone to tell us how to feel.” Miller swallowed. “As long as you know,” Monty said, “and _I_ know. Then fuck everybody else.”

 _Oh, I know_ , Miller thought desperately.

“We’re reporting him,” Monty said, clearly wanting to be overheard by the scoffing man. “Okay?”

Miller’s eyes were still shut. “Okay,” he answered.

Monty slid his hand around Miller’s jaw. “Nate?” Miller took a deep breath and opened his eyes, meeting Monty’s at once.

Another infinite moment resumed, this time with just the two of them looking at one another. He was sure that his eyes said things he didn’t want Monty to know. Miller knew there must be a look of fondness and desperation there as he looked at Monty, as he silently pled with whoever was in charge of the universe to let this moment last.

Monty blinked after a beat and looked away, his ears tinged with pink that Miller couldn’t assume meant anything. “C’mon,” Monty said. He squeezed Miller’s hand another time before pulling him from the room.  

They were quiet as the exited, their hands still laced together as they walked. Miller’s heart was pounding in his chest and he wasn’t sure if it was lingering rage at some random asshole he swore wouldn’t upset him or rather Monty, Monty, _Monty_.

“I didn’t mean to get so loud,” Miller murmured as Monty dragged him toward the front desk.

“You were angry.”

“I get things like that all the time,” Miller said, his voice still sharp. “It was…” he trailed off, and Monty pulled him to slow down. “You looked so upset,” Miller said softly. Seeing Monty that upset, that distraught, it made it impossible for Miller to keep his mouth shut. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Monty responded. He squeezed Miller’s hand. “I haven’t--I mean, I’ve dated a few guys but I’ve never had to deal with that before.” He shook his head a little. “It just surprised me.”

“We don’t have to report him,” Miller said as the front desk was in sight. “I mean--we’re not actually dating, you know.”

“One,” Monty started. “He doesn’t know that. And two, the guy’s an asshole. Needs to be reported.” Miller smiled despite telling himself he shouldn’t, and when Monty caught sight of it he smiled, too. When they arrived at the desk Monty slid his arm around Miller’s back, tapping on the counter for the man to look up at them. “Hi there,” Monty said.

“Hello,” the man responded brightly. “How can I help you?”

“Me and my boyfriend were just harassed by one of your staff members,” Monty said pointedly. The man’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “His name tag read Dax. He was folding towels in the Aquatic Room and he accused of us lying to get a discount. And then mocked the fact that we’re together.”

“He’s homophobic,” Miller said simply.

“I’m really good at leaving scathing reviews online,” Monty added. “So. Fix it.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “Dax,” he said, moving over to the computer. “He’s--yes, we’ve had complaints before.”

“The fact that you haven’t done anything is honestly repulsive,” Monty said.

“We have a strike system here,” the man said. “I assure you, it will be handled.” Miller narrowed his eyes slightly. “It’s clear,” the man said gently, “how much you two love each other. I’m sorry it got as far as it did.”

“We do,” Monty said firmly. Everything inside of Miller ached. “And you should be.”

The man gave them a few small upgrades (like a voucher to a movie night, and access to the fancy hot tubs with a bar) and showed them the documentation of the boy they’d argued about, and so things were okay.

At least they’d be able to sneak Bellamy and Clarke into the fancy hot tubs with them.

They were silent on their walk back to their room. Miller’s thoughts were going a million miles a minute and no matter how desperately he wanted them to stop they wouldn’t. He was still cataloging everything he could about his kiss with Monty, knowing full well that he’d most likely never get the chance again. It was going to be more than horrible getting over this crush now that he knew what Monty’s lips tasted like.

“Nate,” Monty said, his mind clearly still stuck somewhere in their pretending, but Miller shook his head. “I’m sorry about--”

“I get it,” Miller said, not wanting to find out what Monty was sorry for. The kiss or the _clearly in love_ or maybe something else. “That guy was an ass. It’s fine.”

“I was just angry,” Monty murmured, also shaking his head. “People like that suck. And you--”

“I get it,” Miller cut him off again. “I’ve been dealing with people like that ever since high school. I’m used to it. But--thanks for standing up to him.” He nudged Monty with his elbow, clinging to some semblance of friendly friendship that he’d have to lock himself into. “It’s not like he’s ever going to find out that we’re not actually together,” Miller joked.

Monty laughed. Because the idea of Miller and Monty actually being together was funny, clearly.

“Right,” Monty said. “You’re right.”

The reached their room and Miller went straight for his laptop. He needed a few Monty-free hours to clear his mind, to remind himself that a future with this gentle and wonderful boy was not something he could ever have. “I’m going to get some work done,” Miller said, making sure to avoid Monty’s eyes. “Lit-reviews,” Miller elaborated.

“Yeah,” Monty said slowly. “Sure.” He shifted on his feet while Miller headed back for the door. “Are you--” Monty stopped. “Are we okay?” he asked.

Miller forced himself to smile. “Course,” he lied.

Monty smiled back.

Miller left without another word.

* * *

After Miller left, the room was strangely quiet. Monty turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before turning it off, distracted by something ringing inside of his chest. Then he flipped through a book he brought in case he had time to read but couldn’t focus on any of the words. Then he browsed Twitter for all of ten minutes before he gave up on that too.

Something had changed.

Monty knew that something important had changed.

* * *

They had dinner that night with Bellamy and Clarke, who both immediately noticed that something had changed as well. Thankfully they weren’t at one of those romantic places which would just confuse Monty to the extreme, but still being close to Miller with his long eyelashes and eyes full of something _warm_ wasn’t the best at helping Monty think.

“What happened today?” Bellamy asked after returning all of their menus to the waiter after they ordered. “You two are acting weird.”

“Probably just weird post-kiss aftershocks,” Miller said neutrally.

Bellamy and Clarke wore the same exact expression of shock, their eyebrows high on their forehead as they looked between the two of them.

“Some guy was being an ass about gay couples earlier,” Monty said, waving his hand dismissively. He had to dismiss this. “So we like. Pecked.”

“Pecked,” Clarke echoed. “Like. Birds.”

“Well not like _birds_ ,” Monty huffed. Miller sipped his ice water through his straw. “It was like--a second long! And the guy sucked. So.”

“He was pretty awful,” Miller agreed. “If anything, at least we made him uncomfortable.”

“I thrive on making people uncomfortable,” Monty said, meaning it as a joke. But Miller tipped his head, and yeah, this was not helping. This was all so very confusing. “We have access to the fancy hot tubs now,” Monty said, “with the bar? So maybe we can go to the bar tonight!”

“I don’t think _we_ have access,” Bellamy said, his eyebrows still high.

“We’ll sneak you in,” Miller said. “How was the spiritual session?” he asked, changing the subject with an ease that Monty wasn’t sure Bellamy or Clarke noticed.

The two of them dove into the details of their session where they meditated and spoke about their future, and Monty was happy for the save. Still, he wanted to talk more about the kiss. He wasn’t sure why. He just did.

* * *

They decided to go over to the bar after dinner. Clarke and Monty were a good twenty yards in front of them so Bellamy and Miller lingered back, letting them walk and talk.

“So,” Bellamy said slowly. He knew it wouldn’t be long for his friend to mention it, but he still wasn’t really in the mood for it. Miller kept his eyes on the ground. “You and Monty kissed?” Miller elected to not respond. A response would be bad. “How you feeling?”

“Leave me alone,” Miller murmured.

“I’m trying to do a real check-in on you and you’re being a brat,” Bellamy said. Miller sighed, maybe a bit too dramatically. “Hey,” Bellamy said softly. “Miller.”

“I’m fucking in love with the kid,” Miller muttered. “Is that what you want me to say?” He dragged his hand over his face and took a step away. “That kissing him just ruined my fucking life? That I don’t think I’m ever going to get over him? And this vacation was a fucking mistake?”

In the distance Miller heard the call of _“Shots!”_ before turning and finding Clarke and Monty hurrying into the bar with the swipe card, reaching out for shot glasses full of something orange.

Bellamy sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. Miller kept his eyes down. “I tease you,” Bellamy said, “but you know I care about you. Right? And how things turn out?”

Miller shrugged. “Nothing’s going to happen,” he said. He started for the bar. “Might as well take a shot.”

* * *

“Hey, hey,” Miller laughed, sliding his arm around Monty’s waist and guiding him toward their bedroom. He’d had a lot of alcohol. Monty knew he had a lot of alcohol. But Miller was so strong and sure and easily holding Monty up. “We’re almost there, okay?”

“Mmm.” Monty nuzzled close, letting Miller hold him up.

Miller waved goodbye over his shoulder to Clarke and Bellamy and ushered Monty down the rest of the hall. “You’ve still got to walk, Green,” Miller said, a laugh still in his voice.

Miller swiped into their room for them and Monty lunged toward the bed, needing to lie down. He wasn’t super drunk, just like, kind of drunk. The world wasn’t spinning, and he wouldn’t puke, but he also definitely couldn’t stand anymore. Miller laughed again and the sound of it was so insanely warm that Monty smiled into the sheets.

“Nate,” he said.

Miller was quiet for a moment. “Yeah?”

Monty rolled on his back. “Sorry about today,” he said.

Miller toed off his shoes and started digging through his suitcase. “What do you mean?”

“I kinda just kissed you,” Monty said. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “Without asking. Or warning.” Monty wanted to crane his neck up to look at Miller but he couldn’t move from where he was sprawled out. “That was shitty of me.”

“S’okay,” Miller answered.

“I’m still sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Miller said, his voice softer.

Monty thought back to the kiss. It was brief. But. “It was a good kiss,” he said. Miller was quiet for a very long time after that, and finally Monty propped himself up on his elbows so he could scan the room for his friend. “Sorry,” Monty said. “Is that weird?”

Miller was sitting at the table, looking at Monty from across the room. He shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re all the way across the room.” Miller ducked his head, fighting another smile, and Monty wondered if he was drunk or if he was just good at making Miller smile. “This has been a good week so far,” Monty said as Miller stood. “Right?”

“It’s been a good week,” Miller answered with a nod. His voice was still soft. “I like spending time with you, Monty.”

Monty couldn’t stop his grin. “Yeah?” he asked, and Miller nodded. “I like spending time with you too,” he said. A sudden thought popped into his head. “If you like spending time with me so much,” Monty said, “then maybe we can bond over baby photos.”

Miller groaned, but there was a laugh nestled somewhere in there too. “You aren’t getting photos of me from my childhood, Monty.”

“They’re probably embarrassing and super cute,” Monty said. “I just want to see _one_!”

“Not tonight,” Miller said. Miller was smiling again, though looking at the ground, and Monty couldn’t stop staring at him.

“You don’t do that enough,” Monty said. Miller looked up briefly, a flicker of confusion on his face. “Smile,” Monty elaborated.

“You’re drunk,” Miller said.

“Okay. So?” He pushed himself to sit up more. “I like it when you smile.” Miller was really smiling now, and Monty was beaming. “See? That’s so--you’re. Wow.”

“Stop,” Miller reprimanded gently, no bite behind it at all, still smiling. “You make me feel weird.”

“Weird?” Monty echoed with a laugh. “What does that mean!”

“Dunno.”

“Nate!”

Miller looked up again, their eyes meeting for a moment that seemed to stretch on for eons. “You should get some sleep,” Miller said softly. Monty wasn’t sure why but he nodded in agreement, climbing backwards on the bed and hurrying under the blankets.

After Miller changed and brushed his teeth he climbed into bed too, but Monty was still wide awake. “I did,” Monty said. Miller turned on his side to look at him. “I made things weird.”

“You didn’t,” Miller whispered back. “I promise.”

Monty couldn’t stop looking at him. Miller had amazing eyelashes and even in the dark room his eyes were bright. “You’re really great,” Monty whispered, suddenly needing Miller to know this. “Like--I’m really happy and thankful that you and I are friends.” Miller’s eyes looked sad, but he was smiling. “You’ve been really great,” Monty carried on. “Like, especially since Jasper transferred schools. I thought I’d be really lonely but you’re always here and you make me feel wanted and important again.”

Miller swallowed. “You’re really great too,” he said.

Monty playfully tapped Miller’s chest. “This isn’t about me.” Miller’s smile grew. “Goodnight, Nate,” Monty whispered.

“Goodnight, Monty.”

* * *

Monty woke up warm, nuzzled into Miller’s side. The angle was all perfect and excellent, with Miller’s fingers resting against the ends of Monty’s hair as though he’d fallen asleep toying with it. Something unfamiliar ached in Monty’s chest, something that felt familiar and urgent, and before he could indulge himself in whatever it was he pushed away from Miller as carefully as he could hoping not to wake him up.

Miller slept on and Monty watched him, trying to dislodge memories from last night and remember what exactly it was he said to the boy in front of him. Not for the first time, Monty took a moment to recognize just how beautiful Miller was. And not in the annoyingly handsome way that was easily evident, but the soft way it felt like no one paid any mind to.

Miller was mostly sharp edges but as he slept he looked peaceful, long eyelashes curled upwards with a relaxed look on his face. He was down under the covers and buried under the pillows comfortably and he looked happy. He looked at ease.

Monty desperately hoped that this vacation was good for Miller. Miller was always so stressed these days, what with the dozens of papers he had to write and the fact that it was his senior year. That was one of the main reasons Monty asked Miller on this break, because he knew that Miller _needed_ it. There was hardly a day Monty couldn’t find him in the library or in line at Starbucks needing another coffee to keep him awake. Monty was worried about him.

Sometimes, even on this break, Monty wasn’t sure that Miller was as stress-free as Monty wanted him to be. He looked like he was constantly thinking or worried or upset.

Monty climbed out of bed quietly, letting Miller sleep, and hurried to the list of activities that they’d been given at the beginning of the week. A quick scan had Monty spotting the perfect thing.

He strode back to his nightstand to grab his phone.

 **From Monty** **  
** goooood morning

 **From Clarke** **  
** Oh wow, look who’s awake!  
You had a lot to drink so  
Bellamy and I were convinced  
you’d be asleep until noon.

 **From Monty** **  
** nah, miller’s still asleep though

 **From Monty** **  
** i was looking at the activity list and  
thought we could sign up for massages!!!

 **From Clarke** **  
** Couple massages you mean?

 **From Monty** **  
** well i mean technically yes

 **From Monty** **  
** i just think that miller is still more stressed  
than he should be and massages are good  
at getting rid of stress

 **From Clarke** **  
** Right you are!!! I’ll tell Bell.

Miller shifted in bed and Monty looked up at him with a smile. He blinked a few times, his soft features masked with early morning grump, before he sunk back down into the pillows with a quiet groan.

“Morning,” Monty called. Miller hummed, sounding less grumpy and more sleepy. “We’re getting massages today,” Monty said.

Miller opened one eye to look at him. “You say we’re as in plural.”

“You and me,” Monty said.

Miller frowned and closed his eyes. “Ugh.” After a quiet moment he opened his one eye again. “How are you awake? You were pretty drunk.”

“That’s what Clarke said.” Miller reached up to rub at his eyes and slowly sat up. “Did I say anything embarrassing?” Monty asked with a soft smile.

Miller’s eyes flickered up before he looked away again. “Nope. You’re good.”

* * *

The walk toward the massage room was strangely quiet. “Was this not a good idea?” Monty asked.

Miller looked at him. “Hm?”

“The massages,” he said. Bellamy and Clarke had gotten a time later than them when they called in to the desk to schedule, so it was just Miller and Monty on their way. “You just--you seem stressed, Miller.”

Miller slowed in his step. “I’m not,” he said. “I’m having a good time.”

“Then why do you seem so stressed?” Monty pressed. They lingered in the hallway. “It’ll feel good,” Monty said after a moment of silence. “Then we’ll go skiing again. Or like, I’ll attempt skiing again.” Miller smiled at that, ducking his head down like he’d been doing so often lately, like he was trying to hide the fact that he was happy. Monty reached out, grabbing his hand, and Miller’s face went blank again. “C’mon,” Monty encouraged.

“I mean, we’re already here,” Miller murmured.

Monty squeezed his hand. “It’ll be great,” Monty said, tugging him down the hallway more until their hands slipped away from one another. “You’ll feel super refreshed. Swear it.”

* * *

They didn’t have to wait long. By the time they changed into their robes, leaving on their boxers, their attendant was already calling their name and ushering them along down a dimly lit hallway.

“All _right_ ,” Monty said with a grin, following Miller into the back room. “I am so ready to--” Monty cut himself off when he bumped into Miller’s back, who stopped in front of him. Monty ducked his head around Miller to find one bed in front of them. “Uh,” Monty wrapped his arm reflexively around Miller’s back, leaning around to speak to the staff member who led them back. “We signed up for the couple’s massage,” Monty said.

“Yes,” the girl said with a nod. She ducked her head down to read her clipboard. “Monty and Nathan, right?” she asked. “Who wants to go first?”

Miller looked over to Monty then back to the girl, whose name tag read _Luna_. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s a massage _class_ ,” Luna said with a soft smile. “One of you will go and I will teach the other the best sort of techniques to perform on your partner.”

Miller’s face went neutral in an instant and Monty shoved him toward the bed. “Nate’ll go first!”

“Monty,” he ground out. But Luna had already moved to the bed, patting down for Miller to climb on.

Despite how blank his face was there was a look in his eyes that Monty couldn’t pinpoint. Miller shed his robe and Monty’s eyes darted elsewhere at the sight of Miller’s bare chest. It had been just one too many times seeing his sharp, defined abs over the course of this week.

With one last look Miller climbed onto the bed. “That’s okay,” Monty said carefully, “right?”

“You’ll get a turn, too,” Luna promised with a smile. “Alright, Nate,” she said, turning back to where Miller was perched. “Just stretch out on your stomach and I’ll walk Monty through some basic techniques.”

With a deep breath Miller laid out on the bed. Monty wasn’t sure that this was going to be a good idea, simply because he wasn’t as skilled as a real massage therapist would’ve been and he _really_ wanted Miller to be less stressed. Still, Monty was going to try his hardest.

“We’ll start with the oils,” Luna said, showing Monty which ones to use before together they poured them on Miller’s back. Miller’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a short breath. “This is just a basic class,” Luna said. “So we’ll do some basics. Okay?”

Monty cracked his fingers and nodded. “Got it. What’s first?”

It started off easily enough.

Miller had an insanely nice back. His muscles were warm and he melted under Monty’s touch. _Perfect_. This was exactly what Miller needed. “Feel okay?” Monty asked, knuckles digging in.

“Yeah,” Miller rasped. “So good.”

“Wonderful,” Luna cheered.

Monty pulled his hands away and pushed them up Miller’s spine, smiling as Miller shuddered. “Fuck,” Miller murmured. “ _Monty_.”

“Still okay?” Monty asked.

“Mm-hm.”

“Alright, Nate,” Luna said with an even voice. “You still seem to be holding a lot of tension in your shoulders. If you stop gripping the sheets and just give in to the feeling--” Monty hadn’t even noticed that Miller was holding onto the sheets so tightly, “--ah, there you go. Just give in.”

Luna instructed Monty to do another technique and Miller groaned again, the sound of it settling deep in Monty’s stomach. It didn’t help when Miller murmured, “Yeah. Like that.”

By the time Miller’s allotted time was over he seemed to be genuinely more relaxed than when they entered, which was the entire point of massages at all. His smile didn’t seem as hesitant but rather languid and warm, almost sleepy.

“My turn?” Monty asked as Luna changed the sheet. She nodded, and Monty climbed on board.

The oils were first, warm and immediately relaxing, before Miller started the first technique.

The feeling of Miller’s hands on Monty’s back was too much. It was too much. Monty was not prepared for the way that Miller’s calloused fingers digging into Monty’s muscles, firm and sure, would affect him. It was one thing to know that Miller was beautiful, it was another for this beautiful man to rub his shoulders like it was his pleasure to do so.

“Wonderful form, Nathan,” Luna said brightly while Miller kept moving his hands. “Do you two massage each other often? You both seem very natural at it.”

“Not particularly,” Miller murmured back.

“It’s rarer that newer couples do,” Luna continued on. “How long have you two been together?”

“Not long,” Monty gasped out. God, Miller had nice hands. Miller had _the best_ hands. For a brief moment Monty imagined Miller’s hands elsewhere, just as firm and sure, and Monty swallowed a groan.

“I don’t like to tell my clients this often,” Luna said, her voice sounding farther away, “but I have a good feeling about you two.”

Miller’s grip on Monty’s shoulder tightened a little and Monty shuddered, pressing his face down into the mattress. “Okay?” Miller asked, his voice soft.

“Really okay,” Monty gasped back.

* * *

“I feel really relaxed,” Monty said as they exited the massage session. Miller tried to keep his face neutral because any other emotion would have been wrecked and sad. “Are you feeling relaxed?”

“Yeah,” Miller admitted. He did feel relaxed. But alongside that was the knowledge that all of this was just Monty being _nice_. Which, okay. That was good. Miller was insanely thankful that his friends cared about him like this. But all of this was just so romantic it was blurring all of the line between friendship and something more.

“Good. That’s good.” Monty smiled, a small dopey smile that made Miller’s chest do funny things. “You’re really good at that,” Monty said. “Massages.”

Miller remained neutral, popping his shoulder into a shrug. “It’s like Luna said,” Miller murmured. “I’ve done it with old boyfriends. Pretty intimate.”

Monty looked shocked at that. “Oh.”

They started back for their hotel room, knowing that Bellamy and Clarke had a later session than they did. “I’m going to grab my laptop,” Miller said when they entered the room. “Get some more work done.”

“It’s spring break,” Monty said, a little emptiness in his voice. “You should be breaking.”

“Senior year,” Miller reminded him. “Work doesn’t stop.” Monty ducked his head again, this time into a nod. Miller scooped his laptop into his arms and nodded his head at Monty before heading out of their room.

He needed some time to think.

* * *

 

The silence of the room after Miller left was deafening.

Monty tried to make himself busy, repacking his messy suitcase, browsing Twitter, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Miller’s _hands_. Well, it started with Miller’s hands. But then he was thinking about Miller’s abs, and Miller’s arms. And then Miller’s smile, the rare, almost shy smile that bloomed on his face when Monty made him laugh.

And then he was thinking about how much he liked making Miller smile. Monty really liked making Miller smile. In fact, Monty almost went out of his _way_ to make Miller smile because he really, really liked it when Miller was happy.

Monty liked making Miller happy more than he liked making any of his other friends happy, he realized, and if he could he’d spend more time doing so. Then he thought about the kiss from the day before, the way warmth erupted in his chest, the way he wanted to lean in and lengthen it as long as he could, the way Miller’s eyes darkened with something more that left Monty breathless.

“Oh, crap,” Monty murmured to himself. Something inside of him felt urgent again, like it had been there for a long time just waiting to be realized. He fumbled for his phone and debated calling Jasper before deciding that was a bad idea. A text would suffice.

 **From Monty** **  
** i think i have a problem

 **From Jasper** **  
** here I am, king of problem  
solving, ready to solve all  
of your problems ever

 **From Monty** **  
** i’m already regretting texting  
you

 **From Monty** **  
** why are you like this

 **From Jasper** **  
** YOU LOVE ME

 **From Jasper** **  
** so what’s up my guy

 **From Monty** **  
** uhhhh so like, you know how  
i’m at this like couple’s resort  
with miller and clarke and bellamy  
right

 **From Jasper** **  
** yeap it’s like a fanfic

 **From Monty** **  
** shut up

 **From Jasper** **  
** IT IS. but yea what about it

 **From Monty** **  
** so like, i kissed miller yesterday  
bc i panicked and thought the  
resort staff was getting susp??

 **From Monty** **  
** and today we signed up for like uhhh  
a massage class?? so we massaged  
each other???

 **From Jasper** **  
** THIS. IS. A. FANFIC.

 **From Monty** **  
** NO IT’S NOT IT’S MY LIFE

 **From Jasper** **  
** WHATEVER

 **From Monty** **  
** I’M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU  
MY ISSUES IF YOU DON’T  
STOP

 **From Jasper** **  
** WELL CLEARLY YOU ARE FALLING  
FOR MILLER THIS ISN’T THAT  
HARD TO FIGURE OUT MONTY

 **From Jasper** **  
** but other stuff is probably hard ha  
ha ha ha ha GET IT

 **From Monty** **  
** WHY DO I TELL YOU THINGS

 **From Jasper** **  
** bc i’m your best friend and you  
love me

 **From Monty** **  
** debatable

 **From Jasper** **  
** lemme know when you and  
miller hook up please  & thx

 **From Monty** **  
** you’re very unhelpful. i am  
going to clarke instead

 **From Jasper** **  
** yea that’s prbbly smart

As Monty was typing up a response to Jasper his phone started ringing in his hands. Monty frowned at the sight of Jasper’s name and answered. “Hello?”

“This was going to be too long to text,” Jasper said. “But listen. I’m not here to make decisions for you or anything. I just wanted to remind you of some things.”

Monty sighed, sinking into the mattress. “Okay. Go for it.”

“When you found out about this fancy romantic getaway,” Jasper said, “your first thought was to ask Miller, even though you and Harper are still really good friends and on good terms and used to date.” Monty sighed. Miller was stressed. He needed someone to make sure he was actually taking a break during spring break and not just working himself to death. “When Miller got in that car accident a few months ago,” Jasper carried on, “you dropped everything you were doing to go make sure he was okay.”

“Bellamy was out of town,” Monty murmured. Miller needed someone to check on him, okay?

“And last time you came to visit me,” Jasper said, “you texted Miller the second you got there so he would know that you were safe.”

Monty’s heart felt heavy in his chest. “Jasper,” he tried.

“Like I said,” Jasper cut him off before he could say anything, “I’m not here to make decisions for you. But. As your best friend. Those are things to think about.” Jasper made some smoochy noises, told Monty he loved him, and hung up before he could say anything else.

* * *

Thankfully Miller was still out of their room an hour later, probably no longer working and instead reading a paperback by the fireplace in the main lobby, because that was a thing Nathan Miller did in his spare time, so Monty could easily knock on Clarke and Bellamy’s door without being questioned.

There was a bit a laughter on the other end that, despite the knots of stress Monty was holding inside of him (regardless of the massage just hours ago), made Monty smile. He was happy that Clarke and Bellamy had _finally_ gotten together. Soon enough Clarke pulled open the door, looking disheveled and happy, and it made Monty smile more.

“Am I interrupting?” he asked.

Clarke’s grin was mischievous. “Maybe. What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Monty asked. Clarke’s grin slipped away at once and she nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Bellamy sprawled out on their bed. “Just us?” Monty added, a touch softer.

“Give me a second,” Clarke said with a nod. She slipped back inside their room and Monty hugged his arms around himself as he waited. He could hear talking through the wall but he couldn’t make out what either of them was saying. After just a few moments the door flung open again, this time Clarke with her shoes on and Bellamy’s sweatshirt as well. “Ready?” she asked.

Clarke led them to the resort’s cafe and ordered hot chocolate for the both of them before they settled down by one of the large open windows overlooking the view. There weren’t too many people around, as it was prime time for people to be on the slopes, so Monty didn’t mind talking openly.

“I think I have a problem,” Monty said after blowing on his hot chocolate. Clarke arched an eyebrow, waiting. “I think I like Miller,” he said.

Clarke nodded her head slowly, acknowledging that she heard him, but let the silence hang between them for a horribly long moment. Finally Clarke said, “Okay.”

Monty huffed. “That’s really unhelpful.”

“Okay fine,” Clarke said. “Why do you think you like Miller?” she asked. Again, the silence returned, but this time it was because Monty was struggling to find words. Clarke sipped from her mug, waiting. “Is it because you kissed him yesterday,” Clarke wondered, “and we’re at this romantic resort, and you want to be with someone and he’s here? Or is it because you like Miller? Because that’s important.”

“Well the kiss didn’t help,” Monty murmured. “Or the massages.”

Clarke sipped from her mug again, keeping her face annoyingly neutral. Monty just wanted someone to tell him what to do or say or feel, not look at him and wait for him to come up with it.

“Well?”

“I don’t know,” Monty finally said. “I--I just haven’t _thought_ about him like that before, you know? And now being here with him and actually thinking about him _like that_ \--I’m just confused.” Monty laughed a little, but mostly out of frustration. “I mean--he’s Miller!”

“Yeah, and?”

Monty was still struggling to find the words he wanted. “He’s not really great at feelings,” Monty said.

“Clearly neither are you,” Clarke pointed out. “And secondly, Miller’s okay at feelings. He’s had lots of boyfriends, you know. And it’s not like they fall in love with a brick wall. They fall in love with _him_. Which means there’s gotta be feelings of sorts there.”

Monty sighed, sinking down into his seat a little. Miller _was_ a good boyfriend. He’d seen it with his own eyes. Miller was quietly affectionate with warmth in his gaze. When he was kind, he was _kind_. Monty hadn’t ever heard Miller say, like, _sweet_ things, but the way his last boyfriend would light up after Miller would murmur something in his ear was proof that Miller was saying something worthwhile. The thought of Miller murmuring something sweet in Monty’s ear, just for the two of them, made Monty’s entire chest feel like it was on fire.

“I don’t know,” Monty said again. He didn’t want these… feelings to just be happening because they were on this retreat together. That wouldn’t be fair to Miller.

Clarke was quiet for another moment. “What do you like about him?” she asked. “Besides like--physical things.”

Like his arms, or his eyelashes, or his scruff.

“He makes me feel comfortable,” Monty said without hesitation. “Ever since Jasper transferred schools I just--I don’t know, it feels like I’m missing a piece of me. And Miller kind of filled that gap.” Not in the sense that Miller was Monty’s best friend, but Miller was there for late night drinks after long days, and would answer Monty’s midnight texts when he was stressed, and would _listen_ to him and his ridiculous problems. The friendship that Miller and Monty had was a strong one.

“And he can make me laugh,” Monty said, staring out the wide window. “Without even trying, really.” Miller had a certain brand of sarcasm that Monty could vibe with. It wasn’t cruel or mean spirited. And even just his reaction to things (like scoffing under his breath or rolling his eyes or stifling a snort when Murphy did something stupid) made Monty laugh more than whatever it was that was happening. And Monty could make _him_ laugh, but that was another topic altogether.

“And I like being around him,” Monty carried on. “Like--knowing that he’s in the room.” Monty liked working in the library at the same table as him, even if they’re not talking. And Monty preferred going to parties he knew Miller would be at, because neither of them were big fans of parties so they kind of wallowed together. And Miller was the first person Monty thought of when he saw that romantic resort paper on Clarke’s table, because if it was anyone he wanted to spend a week with it was Miller. And--

“Oh my God,” Monty said, lowering his mug to the table before dropping his head into his hands. “I totally like him,” Monty groaned. “Don’t I?”

“Seems that way,” Clarke said with a nod. Monty groaned another time and Clarke reached out for his hand. “What’re you going to do about it?” she asked.

Monty shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “I can’t--I can’t do anything about it, Clarke! He’ll think it’s just this week getting to me. And--oh my God.” Monty’s heart sank. “What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

Clarke squeezed his hand. “I don’t think that’s something you have to worry about,” she said, wearing a smile so confident and sure that hope was explosive inside of him.

* * *

Miller spent as long as he could outside of their hotel room. Bellamy texted to see if he was okay but Miller ignored it, trying to focus on his work. By the window that looked out into the mountains, Miller was pretty productive. He even called his dad to chat for a little bit.

But it was getting late and Miller really couldn’t avoid Monty that much longer. They were sharing a room, afterall, and a bed, so like. Miller had to go back sooner or later.

He gathered his things and made his way back to his hotel room. It took him two tries to get his keycard to work, but when he did, Monty was standing on the other side.

“Surprise!”

Monty held up the bottle of champagne and two glasses, smiling through the confused look on Miller’s face. Miller lingered in the doorway.

“It’s courtesy of the retreat center and because that guy was an asshole,” Monty said, ushering Miller inside. Miller shut the door behind him with a click. “I figured we could leave Bellamy and Clarke alone tonight, considering we kind of forced our way into their--like--couple’s retreat, or whatever.”

Miller managed a laugh, startled at the suddenness of whatever this was. “Sure.”

“So--champagne?” Miller set his things down and nodded while Monty got the drinks ready. “You get a lot of work done?” Monty asked.

There was something about his voice that was suspicious, but Miller wasn’t exactly sure what it was. He just sounded off. Higher pitched, talking faster. “I did, actually,” Miller said. “Talked to dad for a bit.”

“How’s Papa Miller?” Monty asked, handing over Miller’s glass.

“He’s good,” Miller said. “Wishes I’d come home for break but happy I’m doing something.”

“Good, good, good.”

Miller took a sip. “How’d you spend your afternoon?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh. I talked to Jasper for a bit,” Monty said. “Clarke and I walked around a little.” He grabbed his glass and crossed the room to their bed, freshly made, and sat up with his back against the headboard, tipping his head for Miller to join him. Miller took a big drink before crossing the room to sit beside him. “You’re having a good time,” Monty said, fiddling with the base of his glass as Miller got situated. “Right?”

“What? Yeah. I mean--” Miller nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”

“I mean I just feel like I kind of forced you to come on this trip with me,” Monty said.

“You didn’t force me to do anything,” Miller said. “You’re--” Miller paused to take a drink. If this was how the night was going, then fuck it. He needed to finish off his glass. “You’re one of my best friends, Monty. I love the mountains. It’s nice that I got to do something for break.”

Monty nodded, smiling, before taking a drink as well. The glasses weren’t all that big. They’d need refills soon.

As though sensing things were a little tense, Monty changed the subject. Miller sighed in relief and eased into this new conversation with gusto. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk about how he was feeling, it’s just that he didn’t want to talk about how he was feeling with Monty.

Instead Monty joked more about baby photos, asking Miller about his time as a child when he and Clarke and Wells would ski together or go on these weird group family vacations, and that was easily something Miller could talk about.

He told Monty about the time they went to the beach and Clarke got her hair tied up into those braids and Wells tugged on it all week. And he told Monty about the group trip they took to the aquarium where Wells fell into the stingray exhibit. And he even mentioned the time they went to the Grand Canyon and Miller fell, ripping his shorts only a few hours into their first hike.

Monty’s laugh was bright. Their glasses had been empty for some time now, set off to the side, and Miller was in no rush to refill. He liked sitting here with Monty just talking.

After half a week of insanely romantic things, moments like this were the ones Miller craved the most.

“I like when you tell stories,” Monty said.

They were closer now, and Miller wasn’t entirely sure when it happened. “I _am_ an English major,” Miller reminded him. “I’ve read a lot of stories.”

“No, but I like _your_ stories,” Monty said. “You’re very dramatic.”

Miller shook his head, but he was smiling. Monty just kept moving closer.  “Am not.”

“Are too.”

His voice was softer, “Am _not_.”

Monty leaned in.

There was no rush to it, no frantic, desperate kiss. It was slow, the anticipation of it making Miller’s heart pound in his chest. Slowly, slowly they leaned in to one another, and even slower was their kiss. The moment their lips met Miller sighed, dipping in farther to deepen the kiss. Monty kissed back harder but kept the pace the same, grabbing Miller’s shirt and pulling firmly to get Miller above him.

Miller couldn’t breathe. Every time he thought he’d get a breath in Monty stole it away with his lips. Miller almost clambered to get himself over Monty, pressing him down against their bed, _their bed_ , when Miller pulled back at once. He collapsed on the bed beside Monty forcing himself to breathe, breathe, breathe.

“Nate?”

Miller closed his eyes. “Are you drunk?” Miller asked.

Monty readjusted himself so he was on his side, facing him. “I had one glass of champagne,” he said with a little laugh. “Same as you. Are _you_ drunk?”

“No, but--”

“There’s your answer.” Miller’s eyes were still closed. He licked his lips. They tasted like Monty. “Nate,” Monty said, his voice softer. “What’s wrong?”

This was what Miller wanted. To kiss Monty like this, without anyone around, without any reason other than the two of them wanting to kiss. But it had to be right.

“You kissed me,” Miller finally managed.

There was another laugh on Monty’s part. “Yes. And?”

Miller finally cracked his eyes open. “And if you only kissed me because we’re on this romantic retreat or you just wanted to hook up, then I can’t kiss you back.” Monty looked at him with soft eyes but Miller couldn’t stop talking. “I can’t do casual. And I really can’t do casual with you.” He went to climb off the bed. “And if that makes things awkward, then I can--”

Monty swung himself over Miller’s hips before he could get too far, pinning Miller to the bed.

“I don’t want casual,” Monty said. Miller sunk down into the pillows, his lips parting. “I want this. I want this with you.”

“Even--”

“Even when we leave this mountain,” Monty said, cutting him off.

“But--” Monty leaned in, this time cutting Miller off with a kiss. A groan climbed out of Miller’s throat as he arched up to get himself closer to Monty. “Monty,” Miller rasped. Monty pulled back then, resting his forehead against Miller’s. What was happening? Miller needed to be super clear with him. “I--really like you.”

“Uh-huh,” Monty said with a nod. “I like you too.”

“Monty…”

Monty bumped his nose against Miller’s. “Maybe I didn’t know,” Monty whispered. “Not before this week. It was there, how I felt, I just couldn’t figure it out. But-- _Nate_ ,” Monty said warmly. “I want to be with you so badly.”

Miller’s mouth was dry. “Yeah?” he rasped. Monty nodded frantically. Miller felt like something greater than himself was blooming inside his chest. “You’re sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Monty insisted with a laugh. “Yes, I’m sure. Yes, really! Yes, yes…” he leaned in for a kiss. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed. Miller laughed too, happiness uncoiling inside of him faster than he was prepared for. He arched up to kiss Monty again, needing to feel this boy’s lips against his own, and Monty happily obliged.

This kiss was more frantic than the first, or maybe it was just messy, the two of them laughing into each other’s mouth so it wasn’t much of a kiss. All of the stress that Miller had been letting build up this week from sharing a bed with Monty to seeing him at the candlelit dinners to fucking _massages_ just melted away.

This, making out with the boy he cared so much for, was the best stress relief of them all.

It was even better when Monty pulled back, grinding his hips a little.

“Let me make you feel good,” Monty said. Miller wasn’t sure he knew how to breathe. Monty licked his lips and Miller was certain he had forgotten how to _breathe_. “Nate,” he whispered.

Miller’s body was on fire.

“You don’t have to,” he rasped.

“You’re too stressed.” Monty leaned in close, kissing him deeply. “Let me,” Monty murmured between their lips, “make you…” Miller started nodding, letting the moment overtake him, “feel--” Monty laughed. “You’re nodding?”

“Yeah.”

Monty kissed him again. “Okay good.” Without pause Monty held up his palm and licked it before reaching for Miller’s sweatpants with his other hand.

Miller collapsed backwards onto their bed as Monty wrapped his fingers around him.

Best vacation ever.

* * *

 

Monty had lost track of time.

He wasn’t sure how long the two of them spent putting the skills they learned in Luna’s class to work, or how many times Nate groaned Monty’s name into his mouth, or the absurd number of kisses shared between the two of them.

All he knew was that he was incredibly happy and thoroughly exhausted. He nuzzled into Nate’s side and sighed as the feeling of Nate’s fingers tracing soft patterns on Monty’s back.

“You okay?” Monty asked softly.

Nate sounded dazed. “Mm-hm.”

Monty smiled. “Good. You seemed like--one massive knot. All week.”

“Well I was sharing a bed with a guy I was super into,” Nate told him. “Really trying not to fall for him even more considering we’re on a damn couple’s retreat.”

Monty laughed and Nate craned his neck to look at him. “That’s why you’ve been like that this whole week?” he asked. “ _Me_?”

“You really underestimate how much I like you,” Nate murmured.

Monty pressed a kiss to Nate’s chest. “You’re really cute,” Monty said. Nate laughed, tugging Monty closer.

* * *

The morning was more of the same. This time, though, there was no rush to untangle themselves from one another. Nate’s hands went wandering and Monty moaned into his throat and they kissed until their lips went numb. There was talking at some point in the middle of the night, Nate not saying he needed to hear it but Monty knowing he needed to hear how he felt anyway, and it was a great conversation that left them both feeling sure. But for now, it was just kissing.

“I’m super okay with staying in bed all day,” Monty said at one point, kissing his way down Nate’s chest.

“Me too,” Nate sighed. Monty nipped at Nate’s hipbone and Nate jerked his hips forward. “Jesus, don’t _tease_ me,” he whined.

Monty grinned, kissing his way back up Nate’s chest until he reached his mouth so they could kiss again. Nate reached up, his hand cupping Monty’s cheek, clearly content to just kiss him, when something pricked inside Monty’s chest.

“It should’ve been like this,” Monty murmured against Nate’s lips.

“What?”

“Our first kiss,” Monty carried on. The regret suddenly coiled deep in Monty’s stomach. “Instead of me just--surprising you like that the other day.”

Nate reached up, his fingers brushing carefully over Monty’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “Because without that kiss we might not have gotten to this kiss.”

Monty smiled and leaned into Nate touch. “I mean maybe eventually,” Monty said. “I would’ve realized it at some point. Probably. Jasper seemed to think it was obvious.”

“Oh did he?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

“Well. It’s okay. _This_ would’ve been a lot for a first kiss,” Nate said with a smile. Monty laughed. Nate opened his mouth to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

Monty leaned in for another kiss before propelling himself out of bed, scrambling to find his boxers, and hurrying for the door. “One second!” Monty called out. Nate sunk back down into the blankets with a sweet smile on his face. Monty pulled open the door without looking, beaming at Bellamy and Clarke on the other side. “Good morning!”

“Afternoon,” Bellamy corrected with an eyebrow arched. Their eyes went back to where Nate was sprawled out. “Um, did you two have a good night?”

“What’s up?” Monty asked without answering, though he was still beaming.

“We said we were all going skiing together,” Clarke reminded him. “Is that still happening?”

Monty glanced over his shoulder at Nate who shrugged. “You’re the one who wanted to stay in bed all day,” Nate said.

“Please feel free to stay in bed,” Bellamy said. “Really.”

“We can come,” Monty said. “Just give us, uh--”

“Twenty minutes,” Nate offered.

The look of surprise slowly faded from both of their faces, replaced with grins so bright they could challenge the sun. “We’ll just head out,” Bellamy said, dipping his head into a nod. “If you make it, you make it.”

“If not....” Clarke trailed off with a shrug. “Bye guys.”

Nate waved from bed and Monty pushed the door shut. Monty turned back to him. “I believe we were in the middle of something,” Monty said, slowly starting back for him.

Nate grinned.

* * *

 **From Monty**    
fine it happened

 **From Jasper** **  
** DON’T NEED DETAILS JUST  
YESSSSSSSSSSS I AM SO  
HAPPY AND WINNING SO MUCH  
MONEY THANKS BABE LOVE YA

 **From Jasper** **  
** also VERY happy for you and miller both!!!

 **From Monty** **  
** love you too, you weirdo!!

* * *

They didn’t make it out of bed to go skiing, but Miller really didn’t think Monty minded considering the fact that Monty was _really_ not good at skiing. Instead they browsed channels on TV, made out, ordered room service, made out some more, and went through Miller’s photos.

Monty finally got to see some baby Miller photos.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Monty said, laughing and snatching the phone from Miller’s hands. “You were _so cute_. This is insane.” Miller groaned, sinking down onto bed while Monty continued to page through the album that Miller had opened of old photos he had saved. “Nate! Seriously you were so freaking cute.”

“Were?”

Monty elbowed him with another laugh. “Shut up.” Miller looked up at Monty as he paged through. “Gosh, you’re wearing a beanie in like, all of these photos.”

Miller propped himself up on his arms. “I wore one every day from like, seventh grade to eleventh grade.”

“That’s so embarrassing,” Monty said, still laughing. Miller pushed until he was sitting. “Really you were so cute.”

There was a photo of Miller with his arms slung around Clarke and Wells with the Grand Canyon behind them, and a photo of Miller face down in the snow after a tricky slope, and a photo of Miller missing his two front teeth, and a photo of Miller scowling, a look that stuck with him as he aged, and Monty was just _smiling_ at the chance to see these.

“This was your plan all along,” Miller said, only putting it out into the universe so Monty could shoot it down. He needed to get that small lingering doubt out of his mind. “Seduce me so you could see my baby photos and make fun of me.”

Monty threw Miller’s phone aside and climbed onto him, pinning Miller down to the mattress and kissing him without any sort of hesitation. “Don’t even joke,” Monty murmured. Miller chased Monty’s lips. “You were a really cute kid, though.”

“Were?” Miller said again.

“I’m not sure cute’s the word I’d use these days,” Monty told him with a grin.

* * *

They managed to get out of bed for dinner with Clarke and Bellamy, both of whom seemed to get sunburned on their faces from being out in the snow all day. Bellamy loudly proclaimed that he’d managed to make it down the kiddie slope without falling, and Clarke looked absurdly proud of his lackluster achievement.

Monty and Nate held hands under the table.

“So you two are a thing, then,” Clarke said after they ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

“Crazy,” Bellamy said, dramatics in his voice. “I _never_ saw it coming.”

“Hey,” Monty said firmly. “We all had _every_ opportunity to tease you two when you _finally_ got over yourselves and got together. And we didn’t.”

“Publicly,” Nate added.

“So you have no right to tease me and Nate. Publicly.” Bellamy’s smile blossomed. “Yes,” Monty said pointedly. “I’m going to start calling my boyfriend by his actual name.” Nate was smiling too. He and Bellamy’s eyes met for a moment before the two laughed, and Clarke shook her head. “What’s so funny?” Monty asked.

“Nothing,” Nate murmured. He lifted Monty’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Honestly. I’m just…”

“Really happy,” Bellamy filled in for him with a smile.

“Really happy,” Nate echoed softly.

* * *

That night, after cheers for Monty and Nate finally getting things together and a great meal by candlelight where Monty was pretty sure he was going to actually fall in love with Nate in a matter of days, everyone headed back to their rooms. They still had about two days left and they actually wanted to go skiing with Clarke and Bellamy one last time before they headed back to school.

Monty got ready in the main room while Nate brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Only after Monty had pulled on his favorite flannel pants did he join him.

Nate was shirtless so he pressed warm kisses to his back, wrapping his arms around Nate’s hips. “Hey,” Monty murmured, pressing himself close.

“Hey,” Nate responded brightly. He turned in Monty’s grasp, looking warm.

“It’s okay that I called you my boyfriend,” Monty wondered, leaning back so he could look at him. “Right?”  

Nate bent in to kiss him. “Would’ve been worried if you hadn’t,” Nate said.

He slid his hand around Monty’s cheek and tipped his chin back to kiss him again. Monty melted into the kiss while Nate edged them toward the open counter, hoisting Monty up so Nate could stand between his legs. Monty latched his legs around Nate’s hips, keeping him close as they continued to kiss.

Nate’s strong, calloused hands slipped up Monty’s shirt and Monty pulled back, a bit breathless.

“Good spring break?” Monty asked.

Monty was never going to get used to Nate’s grin.

“Great spring break,” Nate answered.


End file.
